


I Am So Dumb

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Post baseball game, Small fight, They work it out though, at the end he has some change of plans tho, marvin can be a short insomniac too, pre something bad is a happening, so that small happiness window in the musical, whizzer just wanted to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Marvin snaps unexpectedly and severely regrets it.





	I Am So Dumb

“Marvin it’s 11 o’clock, come to bed.” Whizzer sat up, tangled in the sheets of their shared bed. He squinted, his eyes adjusted to the light coming from Marvin’s desk. “I’m cold and I can’t sleep with the light on. I want to cuddle and not all of us are nocturnal.” He groaned.

 

“I’m sorry Whiz, but I have to get this done by tomorrow or I could lose my job.” Whizzer climbed out of bed and crouched by Marvin.

 

“That’s more time for us to spend _together_.” He cooed. Marvin placed a hand gently on Whizzer’s chest.

 

“You’re right baby, what could possibly be more romantic than you and me, living in cardboard boxes on the street,  _ together.” _

 

Whizzer smiled. “Can we at least share a cardboard box.” Marvin snickered and turned back to his work. “And I have a job you know?”

 

“You’re a photographer.”

 

Whizzer tensed up. “Is that not a real job to you?” He sneered.

 

“I’m just saying, My job is the one paying for this apartment I should at least be able to try and keep it.” Whizzer flinched at Marvin’s sudden hostility.

 

“I was doing just fine without your money.” He said defensively.

 

“Oh really?” Marvin looked at him sharply. “Living in that dilapidated Building with cockroaches and no AC. You were really living big back then weren’t you?” Whizzer’s eyes widened with shock. He hadn’t seen Marvin snap like that in… two years.

 

Marvin must have seen Whizzer’s distress and realized what he had said because his face softened. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m so sorry Whiz.” He pinched between his eyebrows as if getting a headache. Maybe I should turn in for tonight, it’s late.”

 

Whizzer nodded and stood up. “You can really be an ass sometimes.” He smirked a little. Marvin sighed. 

 

“Yeah, I can.” Marvin changed into his boxers and lied down next to Whizzer. “I can’t believe I snapped like that.” His voice was slightly pained and full of regret. “You didn’t even do anything!” He cursed himself quietly. “I  am so dumb.”  He ran his fingers through Whizzer’s hair gently. He could hear the man hum pleasantly.

 

“It’s okay, you were right. You really do spoil me.” He scooched in closer so that their foreheads were touching.

 

“You deserve every bit of it and so much more.” He kissed Whizzer softly and almost pulled away before a hand on the back of his head pulled him deeper into it. 

 

“Well there is one thing you can do for me.” He teased, and proceeded to start kissing down Marvin’s Jaw.

 

“Gladly.”


End file.
